


When a Tentacle is hurt...

by QueenyClairey



Series: Tentacletober [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 3, M/M, Tentacles, Tentacletober, injured tentacles, tentacular hug, the tentacles love Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Alec is freaking out. One of his tentacles is injured, and he knows how mad Magnus will be with him.Day3: Tentacletober : Injured Tentacles





	When a Tentacle is hurt...

Alec hisses in pain as the first splash of vodka hits his damaged tentacle. It’s trying to coil itself into a ball and he keeps having to stretch it out so he can tend to the wound.

But his other tentacles won’t play nice and they’re being naughty, trying to prise the vodka bottle from his hand, trying to help their injured brethren escape from his firm hold. In short, it’s a bit of a nightmare trying to clean himself up from his stupid accident. 

If Magnus arrives home and finds him like this, he’ll be in so much trouble!

Usually, when Alec’s in his tentacled form, Magnus hides all the sharp items in the house. Magnus had learnt quite quickly that Alec’s tentacles are very sensitive (in many ways) and that they love to play with things. He had also learnt that Alec is really bad at controlling them and that they find ways to get themselves into all sorts of trouble.

One time when Magnus had come home, Alec had been stood in the middle of their living room, hair gripped in his hands as a swirl of limbs circled him: painting walls, ripping open envelopes, peeling stickers from a sheet. One was even darting in and out of a jar of jam being held by another and sliding its way along Alec’s face trying to get him to eat it. 

Magnus’ reactions had been (in no particular order) to suckle on the jammy tentacle, pull Alec’s hands from his hair before he pulled it out, kiss his boyfriend on the cheek and then freeze time so Alec could sort himself out.

Magnus told him he found it adorable to see Alec so embarrassed and that it had made him feel better about his own slightly worrying trait of leaving residual magic around the house and then being accosted by it as it snuggled up to him and tried to slide back inside his body. 

But today, Alec knew that Magnus wouldn’t find it adorable at all. The tentacle he was trying to clean had several puncture wounds from where three of his extra limbs had tried recreating a fight scene from ‘The Mask of Zorro’ which he had been enjoying on his day off.

They had only been using knives and forks (the plastic ones because Magnus had banished the rest to Cat’s while Alec was fully on display) yet they had gotten a little enthusiastic, and when one had dodged, another had slunk into their way and the third had accidentally stabbed it. 

Every tentacle on his body had reacted, all coiling around their injured comrade as green blood oozed from the wound. But Alec had placated them all with the sticking plasters that were now haphazardly strewn all over his waving limbs as he tried to deal with the dripping holes. 

Suddenly all of his tentacles shimmied as one (even the injured one) and then stood upright to attention, and Alec knew his time was up. 

Magnus was home. 

His tentacles were, as one and individually, completely in love with Magnus. Everytime they came out in full force they would encompass them in their waving fronds, and Magnus would have to kiss each one individually before they would slide back into their pockets beneath Alec’s skin. 

So, one of them being injured was a big deal, and there was no way Alec could hide it. Instead, he decided to deal with it straight away and let Magnus tell him off. 

“Magnus,” he sighed as his boyfriend crested the corner and came into view. 

Every tentacle twitched as Magnus dropped his coat on the rack by the door and slid off his rings into a pot on the table. He never wore his jewellery around the tentacles because he loved to run his fingers over them gently and always feared he would hurt them accidentally with the heavy stones he preferred. 

“Alexander, how was your day?” Magnus sighed as he bent to kiss Alec soundly on the mouth. His fingers trailed through the cluster of tentacles that had gathered to greet him, and as one, they shivered. 

All except the injured one. That one hung back and sort of flopped in place. 

Alec knew it was playing with him. Before it had been so lively as it tried to escape, it was just playing for the attention. 

“Oh darling!” Magnus cooed, reaching out a finger, not to stroke Alec’s cheek, but to lightly finger the damaged skin. “What happened to you?”

The tentacle shivered under his touch and then gently coiled around his hand, pulling itself slowly up Magnus’ arm until the very tip pressed to Magnus’ lips. 

Magnus kissed it lightly and it pressed more firmly against his mouth, toying with his lip until he opened a little to let it stroke his tongue. Then Magnus gently pulled it back to examine the holes that were still leaking a little green blood. 

“Want me to fix that, Alexander?” he asked, voice full of sympathy as he continued to gently caress his skin. 

“You’re not angry at me? Just they were enjoying the show I was watching and they wanted to play and then…”

Alec tailed off as Magnus pressed a firm kiss to his mouth, “My love, I have given up trying to prevent any injuries, I know your tentacles too well by now. But I can always help you fix them if they get hurt. I will always do that! Because I love you and I love them!”

Then Alec is the one pulling Magnus into a deep kiss as his fingers make quick work of the punctures in his skin and every one of his tentacles joins in with their hug, wrapping around them and keeping them close for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this prompt!
> 
> Sorry my tense is all over the place but I'm too tired to fix it right now!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter


End file.
